chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex McHugh
Alexandra "Alex" McHugh is the daughter of Kathleen McHugh and John Casey (then Alex Coburn, his original identity). When first encountered, she works in a cafe specializing in pie, while pursuing a degree in criminal justice. She is portrayed by Mekenna Melvin. Alex first appeared in the third season episode; . Background Alex was named after her father, Alex Coburn. Both Alex and her mother believed that he had died in battle when, in reality, her father's death had been faked as a cover for his recruitment into the NSA, where he was given the alias of John Casey. Series Season three In , Casey revealed to her that he is her birth father, instructing her to take what was hidden in his locker at the Buy More, as well as to take her mother and run as Casey and the rest of Team Bartowski was being hunted by the Ring. Morgan Grimes, as the assistant manager, escorted her to Casey's locker at the Buy More as requested by Casey, where she found that he had provided her with money to run away and to go off grid, as well as numerous fake passports. When Chuck and Ellie had a dinner in memory of their late father Stephen Bartowski, she showed up. Before that, she had also given Morgan her phone number, which Casey was not too pleased about. It is also interesting to note that Alex was studying "the Criminal Psyche". Season four Early in Season Four, she begins a romantic relationship with Morgan Grimes. Casey does not approve of this until Morgan nearly dies saving Chuck, Sarah, and Casey on a spy mission in . Alex also shows deep concern about losing Casey when he is seriously injured from a fall when Sarah throws him out a 9-story window. She also appears to have noticed Casey's deep love for firearms and his bonsai tree, as she jokingly remarks on wanting to bring the guns along when she brought his bonsai tree to him at the hospital. Season five When Morgan Grimes grows arrogant via downloading from the corrupted Intersect Glasses in the season four finale, his relationship with Alex is greatly compromised as of . He then simply dumps her by text messaging, which angers Casey enough to beat him up at the end of the episode. In , when Morgan's Intersect has been removed, he becomes himself again and decides to talk to Alex despite Casey warning him to back off. Morgan confesses to Alex about still being a spy, and that he briefly had the Intersect. Having lied to her, Alex only decides to stay as friends with Morgan since then. As a Christmas present in , Casey decided to give Alex a teddy bear to hopefully make up for all the years without him in her life. At the end of the episode, he tells her that he loves her. Casey however also warms up to Morgan and decides to tell Alex that she should give Morgan another chance at a relationship with her. It is revealed in "Chuck vs. Bo" that while Morgan and Alex were broken up, she went out with another guy called Dale, and that their relationship was purely physical. While Alex was honest about acting out physically, Dale seemed to have feelings for her, so much so that he came to Buy More to return a blender, while in reality, he just wanted to talk to Morgan and find out more about how serious their relationship is. However, Alex barges in during the conversation and tells him to go away, indicating that she didn't feel the same for Dale. She was later kidnapped by Nicholas Quinn's goons in Chuck Versus the Bullet Train in order to force Casey to release him. Alex was rescued with the timely intervention of Jeff & Lester who assisted Morgan and Awesome in freeing her. The final episode saw Alex and Morgan move in with each other following Team Bartowski's final mission. They both saw Casey off as he went to pursue his love, Gertrude Verbanski. Inherited traits When Casey abducts Alex from her work with the intention of protecting her from the Ring operative, she is under the impression that she is being kidnapped, as she has no knowledge of Casey being her father at that point. Not believing that Casey is trying to help her, she attempts to escape by attacking Casey when she exits his vehicle. Here, it becomes apparent that she has great fighting skills, comparable to those of her father - she claims that she learned these skills at a self-defense class, in which she gained an A grade. In the Season Four episode , according to Morgan, Alex is a lot like her father whenever she is angry. According to Kathleen, both Alex and Casey cross their middle finger over their index finger whenever they are nervous. Category:Characters Category:Season Five Recurring Characters Category:Season Four Recurring Characters Category:Season Three Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Casey Category:Morgan